Wound (traduction)
by DKYYDD
Summary: Traduction du texte de Ennum. Que peut faire Cross lorsque le petit Allen est mortellement blessé par un akuma et a besoin de soin d'urgence. Lisez pour le découvrir...


**Bonjour c'est moi! Alors premièrement ce texte ne m'appartient pas, il est à Ennum. Moi je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice. Ensuite, j'ai traduit cet OS dans un état de fatigue avancé (les stages ça fait chier) donc pardonnez les formulations cheloues s'il vous plaît, quand je traduisais ça devait me paraître logique et j'ai dû mal à corriger mes propres erreurs. Donc si vous en voyez signaler le moi et je corrigerai. Ensuite, j'accepte la critique donc lâchez vous au pire si c'est de l'insulte gratuite je vous ignorerai. Sur ceux, bonne lecture! Et sûrement à la prochaine!**

Cross avait l'air… inquiet : et pour quiconque connaissait le Général, cela voulait dire quelque chose. Il était l'homme le plus arrogant, égoïste, pervers et alcoolique que le monde n'ai jamais porté et il le vivait très bien. En tant que Général chassant les démons qui eux même tentaient de détruire l'humanité tous les jours il pensait qu'il avait bien le droit à un « peu » d'amusement.

Mais cette fois, il avait un peu perdu le contrôle. Il était en train de faire plaisir en bonne compagnie, son apprenti étant dans une autre pièce, sûrement en train de lire, de jouer avec Timcampy ou quelque chose du même genre. Quand la foudre était tombée sur la maison et sûrement sur toute la petite ville, comme si un akuma venait de se crasher.

Il sortit son arme, enveloppant la jeune femme de son autre main, tentant de la garder en sécurité, et il entendit deux autres démons attaquer Allen dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre pour le moment… Il avait déjà cinq niveaux deux à combattre et une femme à protéger. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous les akumas étaient détruits.

Cross s'habilla rapidement, s'excusa auprès de la jeune demoiselle et couru rejoindre son apprenti. Malheureusement, Allen n'était nulle part. Des restes d'un niveau un se trouvait sur le sol et il y avait un trou béant sur le mur. « Putain ! » jura-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il traversait le mur. « Tim ! » le golem doré apparut en face de lui « Où est Allen ? ».

Avant que le golem n'ai eu le temps de montrer la voie : un crash suivit d'une explosion devinrent le parfait indice. Le Général se précipita sur les lieux, Jugement dans la main. Il scruta la maison détruite, captant le moindre petit son. Un cri et des bruits de balles se firent entendre émanant de quelque part dans le jardin.

Cross sortit de sa torpeur pour voir son apprenti en train de lentement commencer à se soigner, tandis que l'Akuma le visait de nouveau. Le général ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps, visa avec son Innocence, et détruisit la machine une bonne fois pour toute.

Allen qui était maintenant guéri, regarda son maître et son œil gauche se désactiva. « Maî…tre », il se jeta dans les bras de Cross. « Stupide apprenti, comment par tous les dieux as-tu réussi à te mettre dans une sit… » Il arrêta ses médisances lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de bizarre recouvrir sa main. Il regarda en bas et vit une rivière de sang coulant de l'estomac du garçon « Merde ! ».

Il allongea le garçon sur le sol et déboutonna sa chemise pour découvrir une horrible coupure. Quelques secondes plus tard, il demanda à Tim de lui apporter le matériel dont il aurait besoin pour stopper le saignement. Allen était haletant, sa fièvre augmentant trop rapidement.

Cross ouvrit une bouteille de vodka avec ses dents et plaça son autre main sur le visage de son élève, couvrant ainsi ses yeux. Il recracha le bouchon et chuchota à l'oreille du garçon semi-conscient « Allen, ça va faire un peu mal, essaie de ne pas bouger. » Et déversa l'alcool sur la plaie. Surpris par la soudaine douleur, Allen se cabra et tenta de se tourner, hurlant faiblement et saisissant la main de son maître qui se trouvait toujours sur son visage.

Cross déposa la bouteille, pris un morceau de coton propre et le plaça fermement mais gentiment sur la plaie. Quand il se teinta entièrement de rouge, il le posa sur le côté et en pris un autre. Il posa son regard sur le visage de son apprenti qui serrait sa main le plus fort possible, tremblant et pleurant à cause de la douleur.

Le général reporta son attention sur la blessure et retira le coton. Le saignement s'était arrêté, il devait maintenant refermer la plaie. Il tendit la main et Tim y déposa le matériel de suture avant d'à nouveau porter son attention sur le garçon. « Allen, lâche ma main. » La prise sur sa main fut lentement desserrer, lui permettant de bouger à nouveau. « Je veux que tu ne bouges plus, t'as compris ? » Le garçon acquiesça d'un léger mouvement de tête et se mordit la langue et se mordit l'intérieur, se préparant à la douleur plus importante qui, il le savait, allait être pire.

Timcampy se posa à côté du garçon pendant que Cross brûlait le bout de l'aiguille à l'aide de son briquet. Cross regarda une dernière fois le blanc avant de commencer la suture.

Allen était un enfant impressionnant et très courageux. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Cross en finit assez vite le scellage de la plaie : juste à temps surtout.

Cross prit un nouveau morceau de coton et le trempa dans sa vodka avant de désinfecter la plaie une dernière fois. Il remit sa main sur le front du garçon afin de vérifier sa fièvre et éloigna le matériel de la plaie. Allen ne bougea pas, il fut seulement parcouru de quelques spasmes, et serra les poings. Après avoir serré les poings quelques temps, le garçon s'évanouit.

Le Maréchal soupira de soulagement. C'était mieux pour le garçon de dormir dés maintenant : la douleur serait moins dur à supporter. Il banda la blessure et souleva l'enfant : partant la recherche d'une auberge qui pourrait les accueillir.

Cette nuit, Cross n'arriva pas à quitter le chevet de son apprenti. Il ne fuma pas et ne bu pas non plus : de peur que les évènements de la journée ne se répètent. Il s'assit juste confortablement face à la cheminée, observant son élève endormi se relaxer de plus en plus, jusqu'à se qu'il reprenne peu à peu une respiration normale.

Ne lâchant pas le garçon des yeux, il se leva et se rapprocha de la fenêtre, regardant la neige commencer à tomber : « Putin, gamin, ne me fais pas des peurs pareilles… »


End file.
